Mother of the GFs
by Bethica
Summary: A girl named Liz in a coma, after a car incident and in her dream she is in Balamb Garden, she cannot escape the dream or wake up, how would she handle the pressure. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Full of Grace  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft, I own nothing from them, except I play the video games, created by Squaresoft.  
  
A/N: I also created my character named Liz Stellar, also this is after when Seifer was totally evil  
  
~*~  
  
(Night)  
  
"Come on Britney! We gotta go home, before my parents spazzes at me!" exclaimed Liz. Britney nods and runs over to Liz, she opens her car door open and the two went inside the car. "Finally"  
  
"Where to?" Thinks for a moment. "Oh yea, your place, duh!" Britney starts up the car and begins to drive it down the road, they enter the highway as zillion of cars moving by fastly. Britney finds a safe lane to jump into and starts to drive into the lane, five minutes later, a drunk driver smashes into their car "Oh my god! We need to get out of this lane!" The drunk driver keeps on ramming into the car, Britney begins to lose control of the car, the drunk driver didn't know what he is doing, Britney sees a cliff ahead and Britney and Liz starts to scream, another push the driver hits the car again and Britney car went over the cliff and starts to tumble down the hill and smashed into a giant rock. Britney died instantly and Liz amazingly survived but total unconscious.  
  
Several people got out of their car and runs down the hill to see if anyone is alive, one of the people, a man, sees Liz and grabs her out of the wreckage. He hurried away from the car with Liz and the car explodes, their was no time to get Britney out of the car anyways she already dead.  
  
(Hospital)  
  
Liz parents were at Liz's side, Liz is on a hospital bed, the doctor came in told her what is her results. "Mr. and Mrs. Stellar, Liz is a coma, we don't know when she is going to wake up." Liz hears the faint words, but wasn't clear enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Balamb Garden Infirmary:  
  
Liz: Liz gets off the infirmary bed and notices a nurse walking into her room. "Where am I?" She notices Britney is not in the room. "Where's Britney? Is she ok?"  
  
"Your in Balamb Garden Infirmary, Selphie, a seeD here, found you on the entrance to the garden, your friend Britney, I don't know who she is or where she is," said the nurse. "Do you go to school here?"  
  
Liz scratches her head for a moment, dazed and confused. "I don't go to school here, or don't remember where I came from, I remember, leaving my friends house and she started to drive me home, and we got into a car incident"  
  
"I'm guessing, you really hit your head really hard?"  
  
"So your not believing me! Maybe, this is a dream?" She pinches herself. "Ow, this isn't a dream, or maybe I'm in another world."  
  
"Being in another world is possible around here, I'm contacting Cid, the headmaster of this Garden, maybe he can help you" She walks out of the room and dials Cid's number. "Cid, its me, a girl at the infirmary finally woken up, she doesn't know where she is"  
  
Liz got up off her bed, and looks out the window and notices Students running to their classes, some are playing cards or chit chatting to each other. Liz turns her head away and walks out of the room, she looks around the room, she sees a book on the nurse desk, it says 'How to take care of your sick GF'  
  
The nurse places down the phone down and looks at Liz. "I called Cid, and since maybe your from another world, you can be a student at this Garden" The nurse stops talking and Zell walks into the room, with a bloody hand. "Oh Zell, what did you did this time?"  
  
"Got a fight with Seifer, after he called me a chicken-wuss! After all he is, cuz Squall whooping Seifer with his Rekozukon!" Zell starts to throw fake punches, he stops what he was doing and sees Liz.  
  
"Zell, you need to stop fighting with Seifer, this is the 100th time in a row this week!" The nurse walks over to her desk and takes out a huge bandage and puts a bandage on Zell's hand. "Zell, this is Liz, she is a new student at this Garden."  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Zell Dincht, one of the seeD members, taking down a really bad sorceress, also be careful with Irvine, cuz if he notices you, he will annoy the crap out of you, cuz he a ladies man" Zell waves at Liz and leaves the room.  
  
"Oh, is he ADHD?"  
  
"Oh no! I wish! He is just really energetic!" The nurse laughs and sits herself at her desk. "You can go to your dormitory and put on your school uniform then go to Quistis Trepe class and get ready for a field exam."  
  
"Field Exam? Means I have to do experiments with chemicals? I really stink at Science!"  
  
"No, no, field exam, is testing your strength on combat missions and fighting monsters"  
  
"Monsters? You guys need to stop watching too much tv, it does serious damage to your brain" Liz leaves the infirmary and looks around for the dormitory section, without where she is going, she bumps into Seifer, Seifer drops his files and papers files over the place. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" Begins to help Seifer with his stuff, Seifer also helps too.  
  
"Well, its nice of you, helping me" Seifer looks at Liz, in the eyes and smiles. "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes, unfortually, my name is Liz" Liz finishes fixing the stuff and she stood back up and hands the stuff to Seifer.  
  
Seifer got himself off the ground too and looks at Liz. "Cool, my name is Seifer Almasy" Liz smiles. "Well I got to get going" Seifer walks away from Liz, in a distance Selphie and Rinoa are spying on Seifer and Liz.  
  
"Did you see that! Seifer actually talking to a girl!" said Selphie  
  
"I saw totally feedback, from Seifer!" said Rinoa giggling, Squall behind the two, taps Rinoa on the shoulder, and Rinoa jumps and turns around. "Hey Squall, me and Selphie, are heading back to class!" Rinoa and Selphie runs away from Squall and head to the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
(Dormitory room)  
  
Liz walks into a Dormitory room, and closes the door, she sits on the bed and starts to think. 'Maybe this new lifestyle will totally change me, well I got to get ready for class and the exam' Liz got off the bed and puts on her school uniform. She looks at the mirror. "Ewww! This is such a total icky color! Then again, this is maybe the ONLY color in here, they should have the color black or blue" Liz leaves the dormitory and heads to class.  
  
(Classroom)  
  
Liz walks into the classroom and begins to talk to Quistis. Quistis showed her where to sit, Liz walks over to it and sit next to Rinoa, Rinoa is now officially a member of the Garden. Quistis also gives some papers to work onto, this shows you how best your are at this. Liz looks over at the question. 'What is a GF?' Liz starts to think and closes her eyes and have a vision of Eden, a really powerful GF, Eden is at her side, battling at something, the vision ends and Liz notices classes is over. Quistis goes over to Liz. "Are you ok?" Quistis looks over her paper and noting written on this. Liz looks at Quistis.  
  
"I dunno" the palms of Liz hands started to glow and the glowing was white and was forming into a white sphere. Quistis steps back and covers her mouth. "Uhhh, what is happening?"  
  
"You're the mother of the Guardian Forces"  
  
"Thanks for the answer!" Starts to write it down and going to question 2.  
  
"No, I mean, you're the first Guardian Force"  
  
"I'm a creature? Or monster?"  
  
"No, your this first Guardian Force, powerful than any other GF's including Eden. Your have greater power and the key to supreme happiness, you can destroy evil! I must contact Cid immedienly!"  
  
Liz got out of her seat all freaked out. "I'm a key! And a mother of Guardian Forces! This is mess up! I don't believe this!" Liz runs out of the room and jumps off the second floor and slowly moved safely to the ground. "And I'm also invincible!!" Liz runs to her dormitory and locks the door.  
  
~*~  
  
(Cid's office)  
  
"This is the most exotic thing I ever saw, she had so much power, but she was freaking out, I don't know why she is like that," said Quistis.  
  
"Because, she in another world, everything is new to her"  
  
~*~  
  
Dormitory room:  
  
Liz hears the conversation with her super hearing, Liz lies on the bed, and tears were coming out of her eyes. Carbuncle shimmers beside Liz and starts to cuddle with Liz, it begins to purr. Liz falls asleep while, Carbuncle is next to her, sleeping next to her.  
  
((Part 2 coming up soon)) 


	2. Her Powers

Her Powers  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft! I own nothing! I just write fanfics for my spare time and play the Final Fantasy video games  
  
A/N: I created my own character and her name is Liz Stellar  
  
~*~  
  
(Night) Dormitory Room:  
  
Liz is sleeping and she is dreaming, that she is in front of a building with all the GFs at her side, one the other side she is fighting something, whatever it is, it is totally unclear. Britney walks the side of Liz. "Soon, the battle begin and you're the Garden's only hope"  
  
Liz suddenly wakes up and sees her room empty and no Britney. She gets off her cot off and looks at the time. Its 9:45pm, the time she got into a coma, Liz walks over to her door and opens it, she begins to leave her room and Carbuncle shimmers away and Carbuncle spirit went inside of her. Liz walks down the endless halls, several students are still awake. Liz walks past them and starts to look for the café if they have one.  
  
Liz walks up to the cafeteria and the lines are low, she goes up to the cash register. "Do you have any hot dogs?"  
  
"Last one up" the lunch lady said and the other lunch lady puts in front of Liz. "That would be 5.00 gill"  
  
Liz reached her hands into her pocket and she has nothing, she doesn't know what to say. "Uhhh" Somebody places a 5.00 gill to the lunch lady, Liz turns around and it was Seifer. "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome" said Seifer  
  
Liz finishes paying for her food and walks over to a table and starts to eat her hog dog. Seifer goes into a chair and sit in front of Liz. "I should repay you when I get some 'gill'".  
  
"Naw, its totally cool, so tell me about yourself"  
  
Liz thinks for a moment. "Well, I don't call myself a typical teenager or whatsoever, I like to write stories, daydream I'm a superhero saving the day and I truly love to play video games and go online"  
  
"Cool, here at this Garden, I don't do much, cuz I'm an ex-bad guy"  
  
"Oh" Liz gets up and looks away. "Well, I gotta get some rest, I'm kinda sleepy" Liz moves up and away from Seifer. Liz leaves the café and everything around her turns super black. Liz starts to run around, but she was getting no where. A monster appears in front of Liz, the monster stracthes her face and blood trickles down on her face. Liz tries to get away from the monster, the monster picks Liz and threw her to the ground. The monster ready to hit Liz again, Liz starts to glow and her eyes changes vididly, Liz moves away from the beast and she throw electricity balls at the beast and the beast falls dead to the ground and begins to melt away. Liz collapses on the ground, she closes her eyes and everything went back to normal.  
  
Liz opens her eyes and she is in the infirmary room and Seifer is at her bed side. "You ok?" Seifer is really concerned with Liz. "12 hours ago, I found you in the school basement and you were covered with blood, Cid arrested all the Norg followers, who attacked you?"  
  
"School basement? I didn't know you had a basement, I remember everything as pure black, there was no escape, there was a monster, it started to attack me, somehow I glowed and electricity balls came out of my hands and killed the beast or whatever it is"  
  
"Hmmm, her powers are increasing" said Cid at the doorway, Seifer gets up. "Thank you Seifer" Seifer leaves the room and exited the infirmary, Cid sit next to Liz. "How is your head?" Cid stops talking and her wounds started to heal rapidly, he covers his mouth all shocked. "Your also the mother of the Guardian Forces, but you are a Guardian Force as well"  
  
The nurse comes into the room and gives Cid a chart of the magically heatwave in Liz system, Cid takes a look at it, his eyes widen. "That black thing, was really you were learning ablititie"  
  
"Painful"  
  
"Yes, it happened to all GF's before they could fight and given to their masters" Cid gives Liz something. "Here, it's a token from me, it means you officially passed the field exam"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Cid gets up and leaves the room. Liz looks at the ceiling, she got into the vision thing again and begins to have a vision that people are taking the seeD students and putting them in a truck, they are also taking the fiends, and GF's as well, everything started to become more clearer, she notices a symbol on the patch on the truck it is the USA symbol. "OH crap!" The vision ends and Liz gets off the infirmary bed and leaves the room, she burst throw the windows.  
  
"Liz!! Hold it!" said the nurse, it was too late, Liz has taken off. The nurse dialed the number to Cid. "Cid, we got a problem, Liz escaped the infirmary."  
  
Liz somehow begins to use flash-like speed and ran across the students, the students jumped away from Liz. Several seeD soldiers begins to chase Liz on their motorcycles. Liz is out running them, Liz jumps in the air and lands on the roof. Several soldiers on their Quezacotl's begins to chase Liz on the roof. Liz is trapped she has no where to go. Some soldiers got off the Quezacolt and starts walking closer to Liz. "Liz its alright" Liz eyes changes to cat-like eyes. Liz crotches down, and looks at the soldier ready to grab Liz by the shoulder, Liz quickly kicks the soldier in the gut and she jumps in the air and does a spinning kick and kicks the soldier, the soldier flew and smack into the other soldiers. "Sir, she got lots of strength, and speed" said the soldier talking to his walkie talkie. Liz looks at them and jumps off the garden and ran away from the garden. Liz walks over to a beach and sits down on the sand.  
  
"Hey Liz" said Seifer behind Liz, Liz eyes changes back to human-like eyes. Liz turns around sharply and looks at Seifer. "I heard you pulled an act on the Garden, that was cool"  
  
"Yeah, now I freaking out, I'm a Guardian Force!" Liz picks a rock off the ground and throws it in the water. "I don't want to be experimentle, and studied what I am, they think I'm an alien!" Liz was ready to throw another rock in the water. Seifer goes up to Liz and grabs her by the hand.  
  
"Liz, your not a freak, you're the coolest person I ever met" Seifer kissed Liz on the cheek. Liz looks at Seifer, she begins to look into his deep blue eyes. "I love you" Seifer smiles and kissed Liz on the lips, she moves away from Seifer, Seifer releases Liz.  
  
Liz looks at Seifer. "How can you love me, without knowing me?" she said it upsetly  
  
Seifer relized that wasn't a good idea to kiss Liz. "I don't know you" Seifer walks backwards and runs away from Liz and heading back to the Garden.  
  
Liz is in love with Seifer, because he was the only guy that care for her, he didn't care what Liz is. Liz turns around and looks at Seifer. "Seifer, I love you" Seifer stops running and looks at Liz. Liz runs up to Seifer and the two begins to make out with each other. "I love you"  
  
~*~  
  
Day after day, Liz and Seifer spent quality time with each other, getting to know each other, Liz is becoming a excellent GF and the best high honor student at the guardian. Squall doesn't accept Seifer relationship with Liz, because he is afraid that Liz probably won't want to go to her own world. Cid finally found out, how Liz got into the world, she was in a serious car incident and went into a coma.  
  
~*~  
  
Cid's Office:  
  
Squall walks into Cid's office. "Cid, you need to get Liz outta of this world, it will ruin herlife and she probably won't go back to her world"  
  
"I know, those two are in love, Seifer grades gone up and he is becoming the most friendly student at the Garden, but in Liz case, we need to break them up or something."  
  
"How about waking her up from her a coma state? It can work!" said Squall  
  
"Ok, electricity would do" Cid takes out a dart, filled with electricity.  
  
~2 minutes later~  
  
Liz and Seifer walks into the room and begin to announce. "Cid, me and Liz are getting married"  
  
Cid and Squall mouth both dropped. 'How can I send her back to her time?' said Cid in his thoughts  
  
((Part 3 coming up)) 


End file.
